Bailout
by ally-kat312
Summary: Kenny realizes that he threw away the only chance he ever had. Oneshot. K2/Style slash. Rated T for swearing. R&R please.


"It's your lucky day McCormick." The rusty door creaked open with a musty clank, and heavy boots stopped in front of my cell. I scoffed, keeping my back to the door.

"You're letting me go after just a day?" I muttered. "Don't believe that."

"Well believe it. C'mon McCormick," the guard croaked in his scratchy voice. I still didn't budge, just secretly imagined that the guard got his horrible voice from some freak accident.

"Aww… you're so impossible Kenny," a fake hurt voice whined, much different from the guard. I turned my head around in surprise. Kyle Brovflaski stood in the doorway, an unreadable expression upon his face. He looked much better than when I had last spoken to him, screaming curses at me as tears ran down his face. We had dated for about a month, which was actually one of my longer relationships.

"Kenny." Kyle's voice became normal and his lips frowned, something he had never been able to do on command before. "I bailed you out. Now get out of that fucking cell before I have to drag you." I shifted my body off of the pitiful bed in the cell, gritting my teeth from the pins and needles that protested. Slowly I made my way over to the barred door and stepped out into the dimly lit dirty hallway. The guard shoved a box of my things into my hands and dismissed me with a grunt. Kyle grabbed my arm before I could say anything and led me to the exit.

"Goddamn it Kenny," Kyle growled softly, surprising me. "This is the fourth time you've gotten yourself arrested."

"Sorry," I said, finding my voice sounding similar to the guard's. Kyle looked at me disgusted. No, not disgusted- worried or ashamed.

"Smoking illegal drugs? Again? You're never going to learn your lesson," he sighed. "I blame that bitch Tammy."

"Is she here too?" I asked, half hopefully.

"Nope," Kyle shook her head. "Probably somewhere in a club getting high with 10 guys in her mouth. She's always been like that." Kyle paused before the exit of the jail. "What did you see in her Ken?"

"... she was hot…" I murmured, unable to meet Kyle's emerald eyes. He simply scoffed.

"All your partners were like that, weren't they? Just hot," he said.

"Tammy was different!" I tried to protest. "She was beautiful, and caring. She was everything I wanted in someone, but she broke up with ME, remember?"

"Yes. I laughed about it in your face." Kyle opened the door, closing the subject. He didn't like talking about all my other relationships throughout high school. He was kind of a little bitch about it. After I dumped him, he proceeded to cling to me, mewing for my attention, but when I gave it to him, he pushed me away. So I ended up hurting him a lot when I said I wasn't interested at all. I followed Kyle through the door, taking in the sharp mountain air and stench of cigarettes that lingered.

"Why do you keep bailing me out?" I asked Kyle. "Don't you hate me for what I did to you?" Kyle paused, and looked at me closely.

"You used to be something Kenny," he said. "An incredible guy that I fell head over heels in love with, one who was funny, and interesting, protective, caring. You weren't half bad at sports either. Then you started hanging out with… those people." He said the words like they were acid. "You had somewhere that you were going. You could still go there. There's something left in you, and I know it. You just gotta get yourself out of this rut." He looked at me, his eyes full of passion as he spoke about my past, glorified in the way that only parents would do. Or, the way normal parents would do. My parents still didn't give two shits if I was alive or dead. Kyle's bright eyes were alight, his flaming red curls naturally framing his face, and he was biting his lips in confusion of what to say next. Exactly the way I loved him. Maybe there was something left in Kyle that I hadn't wanted to see before. I half closed my brown eyes and leaned forward, expecting to be met halfway. All I got was a shove backward. The beautiful look on Kyle's face had been replaced with disgust.

"I don't want to be your fuck buddy Kenny," he said. "Not again. I'm done with you Ken. Those feelings died junior year." He turned around as if to walk away, but looked back over his shoulder. "Do something with your life Kenny McCormick. But whatever that something is, it sure as hell won't involve me anymore. Grow up. The world doesn't revolve around you anymore." A flashy pick-up truck pulled up around the corner, a smiling guy with messy ebony hair almost entire hidden in a red poofball hat was sitting in the driver's seat. I recognized Stan instantly, but he was a little different. For one, he was sober enough to drive. I guessed he had gotten over his alcohol addiction. Kyle's face lit up when he saw him, a genuine expression I hadn't seen since we had dated. They gave each other warm greetings and shared a small kiss before Kyle got in the shotgun side and the truck drove away, leaving me on the curb. I took a few weak steps in the same direction before falling to my knees. No one had ever cared as much as Kyle had.


End file.
